This invention relates to a device for measuring the inclination of a cylindrical core produced by drilling of horizontal or inclined drill holes.
Core drilling is the process of obtaining cylindrical rock and earth samples by means of a hollow, annular cutting bit which is rotated by a bore-hole drilling machine so as to produce a cylindrical core. The purpose of obtaining the core is to subject it to geological examination, in order to draw conclusions as to the nature of the rock and strata of soil into which the bore hole is being driven. The cores are pulled out of the bore hole by a rope through a core barrel.
A problem with the prior art is that examination of the recovered core cannot furnish any information about the inclination or transverse inclination of the core.